triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry
Name: Cherry O'Lostwood Race: Fairy Age: Young adult Gender: Female Tropes: * Weight Woe * Unexplained Accent Appearance: Image is approximate || look A rich, red glow may be all you can see of Cherry unless you look closely, and she probably won't sit still for you to do so. When other fairies look at Cherry, they see a moderately plump and cheerful-looking lass, clad in a gown made of crimson flower petals. Short lavender hair crowns her gently smiling face. Her eyes, by contrast, are like twin rain drops of sky blue. || History: Shadows by Lindsey Stirling || history Cherry is a comparatively young fairy who grew up in the Lost Woods. She was not a guardian fairy of a Kokiri, but she considered herself something of a caretaker of the Lost Woods. She would tend to the plants of the forest, giving them a little boost of energy here and there to promote their growth. It was a quiet existence which Cherry thought suited someone of her...unfortunate girth and thus solitary prospects. Then Tido started his mischief. Cherry thought it was just Ganondorf's general influence at first. Deku babas and deku scrubs started spreading about the Lost Woods with unnatural voraciousness. Cherry decided to launch a campaign of gardening against this trend, pushing the harmless shrubbery to grow larger so as to overshadow and choke out the dangerous weeds. This worked to a degree, but Cherry found she was unable to curb the proliferation of the undesirables. She tried to tell other fairies in Kokiri Forest about the problem, but she had difficulty drumming up help with the matter. To most denizens of the forest, the Lost Woods were already an ominous place where decent folk rarely needed to tread, so it hardly mattered if it became overgrown with plant monsters. Cherry's breakthrough came when she met Saria and her guardian fairy Ion. Ion was convinced to assist Cherry in her efforts. Interestingly, they found that combining their magic caused plants to grow far quicker and stronger than an equivalent portion of their individual magic. With this discovery, they began to turn the tide. Soon after this, the root cause of the infestation revealed himself. Tido lured the two fairies into an enclosed area and trapped them within, then brought forth a small army of his vegetative minions. The impish Kokiri toyed with the fairies' lives until Saria arrived and overrode his control with her far stronger forest magic. Tido ran off, but it was clear then that the Lost Woods had more than just a general weed problem: it had an intelligent and malicious agent of chaos purposely spreading deku monsters. Since they knew that Cherry was being targeted, Saria invited her to stay in her house for a while. This proved to be a wise decision, as the hanging ball of interwoven twigs and leaves which served as Cherry's house was found knocked down from its tree and smashed a few days later. After a while, Cherry decided there was no use in waiting for the Lost Woods situation to be resolved, and constructed a new fairy house for herself in Kokiri Forest. That brings us up to her present-day situation, residing in a much more lively part of the forest with lots of Kokiri and other fairies around. || Abilities: || abilities Level 4 Fairy Healing magic (non-ASCRS): Like all fairies, Cherry has the ability to pour out her magical essence on another being, revitalizing them and potentially even bringing them back from the brink of death. This is an all-or-nothing action which leaves Cherry very drained and unable to do further magic for around a day. Gardening Rank 3: Related to healing magic, but not as draining. Cherry can give a little boost to plants to make them grow more quickly and in a particular way. She's become rather proficient at this, having made it her main occupation to tend to the growth of the Lost Woods. || Relationships: Saria and Ion: Saria's Drop by GlacialSpoon (remix of Lost Woods from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) The Sage of Forest and her guardian fairy. They were kind enough to give Cherry a place to sleep for a while when Tido destroyed her house. Ion has also said a lot of nice things about Cherry, nicer than she deserves as she sees it...though she appreciates the words, even if she doesn't believe them. Navarre: A fairy who has made it his life goal to become a knight. He once rescued Cherry from a deku baba that had somehow sprouted on the tree branch which held up Cherry's home. Tido: A malevolent little imp of a Kokiri who has made the Lost Woods his playground. Very dangerous to fairies, especially Cherry, as her efforts to stem the spread of deku babas and deku sprouts earned his ire. Fallon: Cherry met Fallon, oddly enough, while Fallon was undergoing a lycanthropic episode. In other words, she was a werewolfos at the time. Cherry dubbed her Luimeth, since that was on the ring she wore, and did her best to find enough food for her without resorting to predation. Cherry also discovered that her new "pet" was capable of giving Tido a fright. 8D But eventually Fallon was cured of her condition, and Cherry now knows her as her true self. Category:Characters